InuYasha is dumped and the kidnapped Kagome
by Kai Hashiami
Summary: Inu-Yasha has screwed up big time. Kagome has left him...for Koga? Kagome is kidnapped after a fight with Koga.
1. Trouble at the Higarashi Shrine

We begin in the Feudal Era. Inu-Yasha is impatiently pacing in front of the Bone Eater's Well. Shippo was walking along the edge of the well, Sango and Kirara were off at the Demon Slayer Village, and Miroku was God knows where! Probably off womanizing. asking every girl he meets to "bare his children"

It had just rained the night before. Shippo could hear a "splosh" sound with every step Inu-Yasha took.

"Damn! I fell like I've been here for fifty years!" Inu-Yasha bellowed.

"But Inu-Yasha, you _have _been here for fifty years." Shippo replied. Inu-Yasha walked over and bopped Shippo on the head. Shippo, now with a lump the size of a golf ball on his head started crying. He Proportionately let out more water the Niagara Falls does in a ten minute period. After a few minutes Inu-Yasha yelled "Shut up Shippo! or You will have a reunion with dear old Pa."

Shippo became reminiscent of his Pa. He remembered the good times they had. What he called 'adventures' before meeting Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha? When will Kagome return?" Shippo sniffling.

"How should I know? I'm not the lord of time!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Good thing you're not! Just imagine how screwed up the timeline would be with you controlling it." Shippo replied. "Inu-Yasha let out an angry growl."

"Inu-Yasha, you Idiot." Shippo said under his breath.

"What did you say!?" Inu-Yasha asked with his hand on his sword.

"Nothing." Shippo quickly lied.

"That's what I thought." Inu-Yasha said letting go of his sword. For five minutes the only sounds heard were those of chirping birds. during this time Shippo had made ten laps around the edge of the Bone Eater's Well.

"How much longer will she be Inu-Yasha?" Shipppo asked. There was no answer. "Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha did not answer him. He had his back to Shippo. He was looking at the locket Kagome gave him (see 2ND movie) and stroking her picture with his claw "Kagome," he said under his breath. He remembered that day. He remebered going out in Modern-day Tokyo and looking for Kagome. She shoved him into the photoboth to avoid being seen. Her little brother, Sota put fom money in and the photo both took pictures. Inu-Yasha nearly destroyed the popped up on his shoulder and asked "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Inu-Yasha said closing the piece of gold and hastilly stuffing it down his kimmono of fire rat cloth.

"Didn't look like 'nothing'."

"Shut up you twerp!" Inu-Yasha yelled bopping Shippo on the head.

"Heart Scar!" Shippo exclaimed as he bore his fangs into Inu-Yasha's left butt check.

"Shippo! When I pry you off you will wish I didn't come along and save you." Inu-Yasha said angrily.

"Kagome please hurry" Shippo thought to himself.


	2. Dog V Wolf

Sota was playing videogames in his room. He had just achieved a new high score when he heard a crash downstairs. A crash like from a window breaking in. he heard his grandpa yelling things like "Who are you?", "What are you doing here?", and "Put that Higrashi family heirloom down!" he ten he a thud, and he heard his grandpa's voice no more. Sota grabbed a conveniently placed rope from his bed, and climbed out his window. He ran to the Bone Eater's Well and began to dig, calling out Inu-Yasha's name.

* * *

Inu-Yasha preyed Shippo off his but and sniffed the air. he grumbled "Koga". Sure enough Koga appeared and as always, asked for Kagome.

"Where's Kagome Mutt?" He asked.

"None of your business, Wolf!" Inu-Yasha snapped.

"Tell me Mutt!"

The two began to wrestle around. Inu-Yasha slipped and fell into the well. He on pure reflex grabbed the first thing he could to keep from falling in. It was Koga. However, Koga lost his footing and fell in too. This knocked Shippo in as well. To thier surprise, all three went to the modern day. Sota was delighted to see Inu-Yasha. He looked surprised at the sight of Koga and Shippo. There was a brief Silence while Sota tried to register who these other two were. After which he turned to Inu-Yasha crying.

"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha! there are men robbing our house!" Sota cried. Inu-Yasha told Shippo, Sota and Koga to stay there. He would take care of them himself. Koga of, corse did not wait. Koga sped past Inu-Yasha and ran into the house. the crooks tried to stop Koga. The pointed a gun to Koga's forehead. Koga used his jewel shards to evade the bullets. Koga easilly kicked thier buts. Sota happily ran over and hugged Inu-Yasha saying "Thank you!" and totally ignoring the one who did all the work before Inu-Yasha could get there.

"Who is the twerp Mutt?" Koga asked sniffing Sota with a grimace.

"That 'twerp' as you called him is Kagome's little brother. You need to be nice to him." Inu-Yasha said. "Just think of what she'd say if you were responsible for him getting hurt."Just then Kagome's cat, Buyo walked in and began to purr affectionately towards Inu-Yasha.

"Hello." Inu-Yasha said pleasantly leaning down and picking up the house cat. He stoked her back saying "whose a good kitty?" over and over.

"What is that thing?" Koga asked pointing top Buyo in disgust.

"This is our cat, Buyo" Sota said with a smile.

Buyo lept out of Inu-Yasha's arms and went over to Koga. Buyo began to scratch Koga violently. Kagome walked in just on time to see this It was hard to tell what of the immense load she carried was school stuff or stuff that Hojo got her.

"Hello Sota, Hello Inu-Yasha, Hello Shippo, Hello Ko-Wait! Shippo? Koga? how'd you get here?" Kagome asked. she turned and saw the crocks tied up in a heap. "Who are they?"

"They broke into the house, and hurt grandpa! Inu-Yasha came to my rescue!" Sota said cheerfully.

"And why is Buyo attacking Koga?"

"Because he called Buyo a 'thing'." Sota explained. Kagome went over to the kitchen and got a can on tuna. she opened it and put it into Buyo's bowl. The cat smelled the fish and came to eat. Inu-Yasha laughed at Koga being taken down by a common house cat, and a fat one at that. Koga jumped up in rage and began to chase Inu-Yasha.

No one had come to help Kagome and she said sarcastically "Oh, don't bother getting up I can carry this"

"How did Koga and Shippo get here anyway?" Kagome asked loudly.

"Well I dug in the well to try to get Inu-Yasha again and they came with him." Sota explained.

"Why were Shippo and Koga in the well?"

"Inu-Yasha and Koga began fighting and slipped into the well and I got knocked in." Shippo explained. Kagome and Sota's granddad came in limping.

"Are you ok?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Oh yes, I am fine, how are you two?" He asked Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

"Good" they replied. "But I need Kagome to come back with me." Inu-Yasha said. "Go get your stuff Kagome." she went and got her stuff and the four of them returned to the Fedual era. When Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo returned to Kaede's hut Kagome came to a shock. She forgot that her friends: Eri, Arimi and Yuka were coming over to do a project. and Hojo was coming over to give her some medicine she couldn't carry. she then realized she also didn't know what disease her granddad would come up with, but it would probably be stupid.

Eri, Arimi and Yuka were at Kagome's door with supplies to make a poster. Kagome's Granddad was first to the door and said she had Alzheimer's. No one, not even Hojo believed this one.

"What kind of idiots do you think we are?" Yuka asked. "Yeah! Now _where _is Kagome?" Eri asked. Kagome's granddad began stuttering.


	3. The Fight

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo waited in Kaede's hut for Sango and Miroku's return. Kagome and Kaede were quietly sipping some tea while Shippo and Inu-Yasha ran around outside and got some exercise. They ran around the hut and nearby vicinity. Inu-Yasha was chasing Shippo around as if he was going to pound him into the ground. Inu-Yasha actually pounded Shippo Kagome had instinctively said "sit" Shippo chuckled at Inu-Yasha's misfortune.

"You little twerp! I'll slice you up so bad your own father will won't recognize you in the afterlife!" Inu-Yasha yelled getting back up.

Shippo screamed and ran off. he jumped into the air and transformed into his "hawk" (albatross) and flew to get away from his half demon purser. Inu-Yasha, losing his head in anger began started firing Adamant Barrage at him. On shard hit Shippo and forced him to his normal form. he fell from the sky and landed on a head of black hair. He slipped down the hair and grabbed hold of a white ribbon. Inu-Yasha ran out from the trees with Tetsuseiga in hand and freezes at the sight of the woman Shippo is holding onto the ponytail of.

"K-Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha asked in surprise.

"Kikyo, protect me!" Shippo cried.

Kikyo just stood there not saying a word. giving Inu-Yasha a stern look. Inu-Yasha sheathed his Tetsuseiga and slowly approached.

"Inu-Yasha, how could you attack a defenseless kid?" Kikyo asked, her bow in hand.

"We were just playing." Inu-Yasha replied. "He insults me, I hit him, thats all there is to it."

"What if he got hurt? What would Kagome say? What would she do? She would probably leave you and never come back. Then what if she got hurt?"

She walked around Inu-Yasha towards her little sister's house. she stopped five steps past where her lover of fifty years ago stood.

"Inu-Yasha, If you love Kagome you must protect her, even if it costs you your life. A man has to protect that which is precious to him from both physical and emotional harm. Never forget that." Kikyo said as she walked away, her soul collectors shortly after.

InuYasha remembered the times he spent with Kikyo as she walked away. The good times, and the bad times. The demons they slew together, the tree that sat under while the cherry blossoms fell. The conversation about using the jewel to turn him into a full-blood human, and how Naraku tricked them both. At this point, anger began to build inside his heart.

Kikyo took Shippo back to Kaede's hut. and, without a word since she left where Inu-Yasha was. She then left to collect more souls. Shippo walked into the hut just on time to find Miroku in a heap and Sango storming out of the hut angrily Shippo heard her say "That damn lecherous monk!." as well as a few other words that Shippo did not need to hear. The heap formally known as "Miroku" had swirly eyes, a blood red hand print on his face, one of Kagome's arrows scornfully driven into his but, and his staff shoved down his kimono. On top of his head Kirara cutely made her little "Meow"-like sound.

"Kagome, What happened?" Shippo asked confused.

"You do not want to know Shippo." Kagome explained. "Your to young to hear it anyway."

Shippo had seen some weird things in his travels, but this took the cake.

"Shippo? Where's Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"He chased me into the forrest, and Kikyo of all people saved me."

"Kikyo?" Miroku asked having finally regained consciousness from what Sango did to him.

"Yeah." Shippo replied.

There was complete silence in the hut at this surprising news.

Inu-Yasha came in, grumbling.

"Hi Inu-Yasha. Kagome said pleasantly."

Inu-Yasha said nothing, but was surprised at the position Miroku was in. He was contemplating whether or not he even wanted to know what happened.

"Inu-Yasha, Did you see Kikyo today?" Kagome asked.

"No,"Inu-Yasha replied obviously lying. what made you think that I did?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!" Inu-Yasha bellowed turning away and pouting like a three year old that didn't get the new toy he wanted.

"Yes you are!" Kagome snapped back

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Kagome yelled getting in Inu-Yasha's face.

This arguing went on for several minutes. It did not end until Koga burst though the doorway into Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, why don't you lose this mutt and come with me?" he asked presenting her with a bouquet of flowers. Kagome took the bouquet and examined it's flawless beauty.

"Thier beautiful Koga. You know what Koga I'll come with you. at least _you_ know not to argue with me." Kagome said. she picked up Shippo and walked out with Koga.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Sit!" Kagome said ticked. "If you even _think _ about coming for me, I will put you back how I found you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Kagome said with such an angry look in her eyes that Naraku would ran away like a puppy dog with his tail between his legs and a trail of urine left behind.

Koga's two friends/lackeys Ginta and Hakkaku as well as the wolves were sitting outside the hut on the floor gasping for air. They were surprised to see Kagome with Koga. They thought this would never happen in a billion years.

"Hi Ginta, Hi Hakkaku." She said pleasantly while waving her hand. Shippo was sitting on Koga's Shoulder. Koga didn't particularly like this but Shippo coming too was the only way Kagome would come.

"Come on guys!" Koga said. "Kagome, Shippo you might want to hold on."

Koga shot off like a rocket. Shippo wasn't ready and was holding onto Koga's tail for dear life, screaming all the way.

Ginta and Hakkaku groaned as they began to chase after thier leader shouting "Koga, Wait up!"

Kagome thought to herself, "Maybe I should bring them bikes from my time. They might be able to keep up that way." at this point Koga was three and a half American miles away from Kaede's village.

While running Koga asked Kagome a queston.

"Hey Kagome? Why'd you bring that little fox?"

"Because he is to easy of prey for Inu-Yasha when I'm not around."

(back at 1/2 American mile away from her village)

Ginta and Hakkaku not only had to while exhausted try to catch up to the lightning fast Koga, they had to carry Kagome's heavy yellow backpack.

"What does Kagome carry in this thing? Rocks?" Hakkaku said aloud.

"Don't ask Kagome that. Koga might get mad." Ginta replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Hakkaku said softly. They sighed and tried to catch their friend and new teammates.


	4. Kagome and Koga

Back at Kaede's hut, Inu-Yasha was on the floor on his side, picking ear wax out of his right ear. The others were drinking tea made by Kaede. Sango was surprised the Inu-Yasha let Kagome and Shippo go.

"Shut up!" Inu-Yasha said harshly.

"I was only tring to help!" Sango spat back. "If you are going to act like a three year old Inu-Yasha, than I am leaving." Sango said standing up and walking toward the door.

"Fine by me!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Thank you for the tea, Lady Kaede. "An insulted Sango said handing her a cup before exiting the hut and was followed by Kirara.

Miroku watched her step outside. He then got a big smile on his face.

"Well, With the women and children away, this little monk can play all day." Miroku said stretching his arms in a circular motion still wearing his big smile.

Sango returned inside and grabbed Miroku's earlobe. She dragged him out saying "I can't trust you. You are coming with me and Kirara. Miroku yelled "Ow" all the way out. We are going to go try to reason with Kagome. Miroku started to reach down Sango continued to talk. "And if you even think about touching my but, I will suck you into your own Wind Tunnel!" Sango said angrily. Miroku quickly returned his hand back a began the cliched "innocent whistling" bit.

The two-tailed cat became her big form and carried the two off. They flew for about four minutes before seeing a tornado running across the land. Kirara came to a landing infront of Koga, who came to a stop.

"What are you two doing here?" Koga asked. Kirara let out a roar for not being included.

"Excuse me, _three._" Koga said with obvious sarcasm.

"We are here to take Kagome back. We need her with us so we can defeat Naraku and find all the shards of the jewel." Miroku said.

"That's all she is to you huh? A jewel shard detecter?" Koga asked.

"No, she's our friend!" Sango said back.

"Guys I'm not coming back till Inu-Yasha apologizes." Kagome replied. "I will still be trying to kill Naraku and gather the shards. But I will do it with Koga."

"What about Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"I want to stay with Kagome!" Shippo protested. "That way Inu-Yasha can't hurt me!"

"But Shippo, do you really want to be with Koga?"

"Miroku, Sango I want to stay with Kagome." Shippo said back. "Even if it means being with Koga."

"What's that supposed to mean you little Fox!" Koga yelled, a vain popping out of his head.

"Koga! Don't yell at Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

"I'll yell at whoever I want to!"

"No you won't!"

Ginta, and Hakkaku and finally caught up to Koga and felt like their hearts were about to leap out of their chests.

"We........are.........here......Koga." they said gasping for air.

"What took you guys so long?" Koga asked.

"Uh, does 'you having jewel shards and them not' ring any bells?" Shippo asked.

"You little runt!" Koga yelled trying to kick Shippo.

"Koga! leave Shippo alone!"

Kagome got mad and picked up Shippo. "Koga, if you are going to pick on Shippo like that, then We are leaving! Sango, Miroku if you want me back, then drag Inu-Yasha to me and make him apologize."

Kagome walked off while carrying Shippo to the east.

Koga just stared in the direction Kagome walked off in stunned. "Ka..Go..Me?" He asked confused.

***

Inu-Yasha was sitting up in the tree where he and Kagome met. He was looking at the locket. Thinking of how much of an idiot he was. he should have never let Kagome go. Now he had to go find her and apologize. He looked over at the Bone Eater's Well. He began to remember the times he went to Kagome's time. Kagome's family were so nice. If they were truly over, then he would never see them again. He began to jump off in the direction he faintly caught her scent. He was so upset, that he forgot a critical piece of information. Tonight was the night of the New Moon. As Inu-Yasha ran from tree to tree He eventually stopped in place and pulsated. His human transformation happened.

"Crap!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "I forgot tonight is the New Moon! But I need to find Kagome." Inu-Yasha hurried back to Kaede's hut for shelter. While there a note attached to an arrow was shot though the window. Kaede took the note off the arrow while Koga had received an identical note. the note read:

"Kagome has been captured. If you want her back bring all your jewel shards to where Mt. Hakurei once stood at dawn. Or else you well never see her or the little Raccoon-Dog again."

"I gotta go save Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled going for the door. Kaede stopped him.

"Let me go hag!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"No Inu-Yasha. If ye go Ye will surely be killed!" Kaede protested.

"I HAVE to go save Kagome. Even if it means my life. Now Let me go!" Just then Sango and Miroku returned. and read the note.

"But, Kagome has the jewel shards." Miroku said.

"Uh, Miroku, look here." Sango said showing Kagome's jar of jewel shards. "She must have dropped it in her anger."

"Well Sango ,lets go." Miroku said.

"I'm coming with you." Inu-Yasha said.

"No Inu-Yasha. You are powerless right now."

"I'M COMING!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Nobody, not any of you, not ShessoMaru, not Akitoki, Not even Naraku will keep me from going to rescue her!"

Sango and Miroku let Inu-Yasha come because that was the only way they would be able to get to the rendezvous point on time.

Koga had after reading the note crunched it up, woke up Ginta and Hakkaku and they went to the place where the great mountain once stood.


	5. Kagome's Kidnapper

Kagome awoke to find herself on a chunk of earth at where Mt. Hakurei once stood. She looked around and Shippo was nowhere in sight. She noticed that her bow and arrows were missing too. She then heard an evil chuckle

"Where are you?" She asked to her kidnapper.

"Wouldn't you like to know Kagome?" The voice said back.

"I know that voice." Kagome said to herself.

"Where's Shippo, Hakudoshi?" Kagome said in anger.

"He's just hanging around." Hakudoshi's voice said. Naraku's latest incarnation then appeared on Entei's back, Shippo unconsciously hanging from the Spear's tip by his clothes.

"What have you done you terrible little boy!" Kagome spat.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Hakudoshi said with a smile.

Kagome began to scream her friends' names at the top of her lungs.

"Now, now I can't have you giving away my location with your yelling." Hakudoshi said wagging his finger at her. He pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a sutra.

"This 'demonic sutra' will keep you quiet." He explained. "If you open your mouth, you will inhale Naraku's miasma." He explained sticking it over her mouth. Hakudoshi continued "Naraku used a sacred jewel shard dipped in his blood to write it. So your Sacred energy will not break its enchantment." Hakudoshi explained with an evil laugh.

Kagome looked up in fear at how this little boy had her and Shippo trapped. Granted that "little boy" is Naraku's latest and strongest incarnation, but her hope was Inu-Yasha. She looked into the sky in hope and noticed the moon was gone.

"Oh no! The Nnight of the New Moon!" Kagome shouted in her head. "That means Inu-Yasha's a human. But I need someone to get rid of Hakudoshi."

"Kagome, you know I can read minds right?" Hakudoshi said sitting on Entei's back at her eye level.

"_Inu-Yasha help me." Kagome said in her mind. as she fought back the tears._

_***_

Inu-Yasha came with Sango and Miroku despite their requests for him to stay behind. He remembered what Kikiyo told him he told his friends. "I have to to protect Kagome even if it means my life."

The rest of the ride on Kirara's back was quiet. All the way to where the great mountain once stood. When they got there Kagome was cloaked behind Hakudoshi's barrier. Shortly after Ginta and Hakkaku came up.

"Inu-Yasha, have you seen Koga?" Ginta asked.

"Wait, you got here before Koga?" Miroku asked astonished.

"I think Hell just froze over." Inu-Yasha muttered to Sango.

Koga came running up a few seconds later. "Kagome! I'm.." he stopped. not only was Kagome not only in sight, but Ginta and Hakkaku had beaten him there. He decided not to even question it.

"OK Mutt! I know you can bust down barriers so hop to it." Koga ordered.

"One Problem Wolf." Inu-Yasha said clearing his throat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you lose your power on a moonless night." Koga said. "I don't suppose either of you can break a barrier." Koga said turning to Sango and Miroku.

Just then an arrow shot out from the horizon and pierced the barrier, allowing the heroes passage in. It was fired by Kikyo. She jumped down and entered though the barrier and stopped. Inu-Yasha ,Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku stood there dumbfounded. Kikyo said simply "If you wish to save Kagome, come now." the six ran though just before the barrier re-sealed itself.

"You know, Mutt I gotta give you credit. you came out during your period of weakness to save Kagome. I respect that." Everyone stopped in shock of what Koga said.

"Koga, are you felling OK?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yes." Koga replied. It was then that Koga saw Kagome off in the distance.

"There's Kagome!" Koga said speeding off.

When Koga approached Kagome, he heard laughing and Hakudoshi appeared. "Hello there." He said evilly. Entei toppled over Koga and knocked him to the ground. Hakudoshi used this moment to painfully remove Koga's Jewel shards. Miroku and Sango ran up

"Hakudoshi! leave Koga alone." Miroku said pointing his staff at the little child. Hakudoshi let out a confident chuckle and threw out two saimyosho hives.

"We can't have you using that nasty little 'Wind Tunnel' of yours, now can we?" Hakudoshi said with a smirk.

"Release Kagome!" Koga said.

"Inu-Yasha! give me your shards and maybe I'll let her go."

Inu-Yasha was in the back trying to wait for dawn to revel himself. Kikyo began to pull back an arrow to fire, but Hakudoshi said that if Kikyo interviened. Kagome and the little fox would die painful and miserable deaths.

Sango and Miroku were powerless to fight back. If they did two of thier best friends would die! It was still a few hours before the sun would rise and Inu-Yasha would return to his demon form. Hakudoshi was not going to wait that long though. He began randomly firing blast sof energy at every conceivable hiding place to flush him out. Eventually Inu-Yasha came out to avoid being killed.

"You wanted to see me?" Inu-Yasha asked his body hidden by the dust that rose from the attacks. "Well take a good look!" Inu-Yasha yelled as the smoke cleared to show his human form. Inu-Yasha saw Shippo hanging there on Entei's tail and became enraged. "I **will **portect Kagome, even if it means my **LIFE**!"Inu-Yasha shouted as he charged in nobly.

Hakudoshi smirked as he and Entei combined their power to fire a blast at Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango, Miroku, Ginta, and Hakkaku all shouted in terror. As the smoke cleared nothing could be heard except Hakudoshi's laughter and all that was left was a shred of Inu-Yasha's Fire Rat kimono and the Tetsusaiga.


	6. The Aftermath

Kagome looked in horror at the sad sight. Inu-Yasha, her lover seemingly dead. Hakudoshi laughed in triumph. "Naraku will be glad that the pest is out of the way." Hakudoshi turned around to see Kagome glowing with an aura. The sutra of Naraku's miasma dissipated when they came in contact with Kagome's tears.

"In...U-....Ya..Sha." Kagome said under her breath.

"What was that?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Inu-Yasha!" When Kagome shouted his name, she felt a surge of power in her viens. "**You** _killed _Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried. She was surrounded by sacred power as she grabbed her bow and arrow from the ground and readied to fire.

Hakudoshi smirked and held Shippo up. "If you shoot me, You'll have to kill this little raccoon-dog."

What Hakudoshi did not know was this bow had the magic ability to always hit it's real target if they use a living shield.

"He's a Fox!" Kagome shouted full of rage. the arrow sped towards Hakudoshi and went around him the shock of sacred energy that rushed past him felt like a knife slicing his cheek's skin.

"You Missed!" Hakudoshi said mockingly. Right after he said it, the arrow hit him in the back. Right in the middle of his spider shaped scar. The sacred power of it temporally paralyzed him, causing him to drop Shippo. "That was for all those you killed in search of the final jewel shard!"Hakudoshi was still stunned but the explosion of sacred energy killed all the saimyosho both out and in the hives in Hakudoshi's pockets. "What the Hell?" Hakudoshi asked panting.

"Now you are out of saimyosho, But it is time someone teaches you a lessen about pain!" Kagome said. She grabbed her's and Koga's Jewel shards and used their power. She also wrapped her arrow in Miroku's sutras, and Had Shippo light the tip up with Fox Fire. "This is for Inu-Yasha!"She fired it and, who was facing Hakudoshi's backside, shot off an arrow too. The explosion of this totally obliterated Hakudoshi to a point where it would take him weeks to reform back to his normal self. She gave Koga back his Jewel shards.

Shippo had finally woken up and questioned what happened. After he was told how Hakudoshi kidnapped him and Kagome, he saw the sun up and asked:"Where's Inu-Yasha?" All was silent. He saw Kagome, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango were all crying.

Shippo just looked in Kagome's eyes and knew "Why did Inu-Yasha die?" Shippo said balling. Kagome went over a picked up the sleeve of the fire rat cloth and Tetsuseiga. "This is all that's left." Kagome said upset. "But how would Sota take this news?" Kagome thought. "Inu-Yasha was like his brother. Kikiyo shed a single tear for a lover of long ago and walked away.

They all flew off back to Kaede's house and told her the news. They made a tombstone out of stone and placed it next to the tree where Kagome first met Inu-Yasha. They invited almost everyone they had befriended in the travels to his funeral. Myoga, Totosai, Akitoki, Koga, Ginta, Hakakku, Ayame came. The Shocking thing was ShessoMaru even came.

Kagome questioned Inu-Yasha's brother when he arrived. He said simply: "Inu-Yasha died a true demon's death. I felt that I needed to pay my respects."

Kagome was surprised. this was the first time Shessomaru showed compassion for anyone outside of his group. What Sessomaru didn't say was he came because Teinsegia asked to.

Jaken gripped about being at Inu-Yasha's funeral. Shessomaru and Kagome both shot him dark looks and he immedatly shut up. Rin came up and payed her respects. She remembered Inu-Yasha saving her when Shessomaru's hands were tied. Kagome gave the fire rat cloth to Shippo and took Tetsuseiga back to her own time. after the funeral.

Kagome told Sango and Miroku she was going back to her own time for a few days to mourn.

When she arrived Sota was there in shrine in the shrine that housed the well. "Kagome you're back!" he cried excited. He then noticed her crying. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"I need to tell mom and Grandad." she said walking into the house. Once everyone was seated she delivered the sad news. the whole family was devastated. while Kagome was crying, there was a knock on the door. It was Kagome's friends again. "We know Kagome's here!" Yuka said. "Yeah! we just saw her come in!" Eri added.

"Kagome dose not want to talk right now, her boyfriend died and she just got back from his funeral not long ago." He then closed the door in their face. They all three began talking among themselves. It was sad, but they thought it would be good for Kagome to move on.

Kagome began crying in her room.

***

Kagoe awoke the next day, still crying and came downstairs.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sota asked.

"Don't you remember! I told you Inu-Yasha died!" Kagome said crying.

"Inu-Yasha's dead!?" Sota asked confused and teary eyed.

"I'm NOT dead!" a voice said from behind her. she turned around and there stood Inu-Yasha his arms crossed and pouting as usual.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome said cring she lept into Inu-Yasha's arms.

"It was all a dream, a nightmare." Kagome concluded to herself. She told Inu-Yasha of her dream. Kagome and Inu-Yasha hugged each other tightly.

"It's OK Kagome, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her while stroking her hair.

"You mean it?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes. I love you Kagome." Inu-Yasha said blushing and hugging her tighter.

Kagome felt the locket under his kimono.


End file.
